1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zipper for a reclosable package or bag, including a wide opening on the female profile and two separated hooks on the male profile in order to provide a space to accommodate granulated products between the profiles when the zipper is closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, slider zippers for reclosable packages or bags are well-known. Such references as U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,374 entitled “Zipper for Slider Package”, issued on Sep. 5, 2000 to Van Erden; U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,795 entitled “Slide Zipper Assembly”, issued on Jan. 18, 2000 to McMahon et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,796 issued on Sep. 21, 1999 to McMahon et al. disclose slider zippers wherein a separator finger is inserted between the zipper profiles in order to separate the zipper profiles when the slider is moved in the opening direction. While this has proven very satisfactory, further improvements have been sought in order to improve the sealing capability of the slider and to simplify the insertion of the slider onto the profiles during the manufacturing process.
In this regard, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,047,450 issued on Apr. 11, 2000 and 6,182,337 issued on Feb. 6, 2001, both to Machacek and entitled “Slide Zipper Assembly”, disclose a slider zipper wherein the profiles are caused to pivot with respect to each other, thereby interlocking or separating, depending upon the direction of the movement of the slider, in response to changes in the interior contours of the slider. Therefore, the need for a separator finger is eliminated thereby allowing the slider to be inserted onto the zipper profiles without inserting a separator finger therebetween. While this zipper has been highly satisfactory, the profiles are very close fitting and further improvements are sought with respect to accommodating powdered or granular products between the profiles, particularly when the zipper is re-closed by the consumer after initial opening.